


Two Super Soldier Dumbasses

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sam got an enhancement comparable to the serum. Tony should’ve known that him and Steve wanted to see who was stronger now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Two Super Soldier Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo I5-"Prove Me Wrong"

Tony watched the two of them go and was half-tempted to bust out laughing-- the other half of him wanted to ask if they were going to stop before they broke his equipment, because it looked like that was the direction this was going to go. 

He saw Sam say something, and Steve made some sort of reply-- he couldn't hear them because the whirring from the treadmills and the pounding of their feet was too loud-- and then they were turning off the treadmills. "Thank god," he muttered. Maybe now they could actually have dinner. Except that hope was dashed when they walked over to the weights. Tony covered his face with his hands. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" he asked. 

Sam testing the new limits of his boy with Steve as a point of comparison? Perfectly fine. Respectable, even. But now it looked like they were having a goddamn competition, and he knew how both of them could get. At this rate, Tony would be able to get dinner, finish up the night in the workshop, and get to bed before they decided it was time to shower. "Testing my powers," Sam said innocently. Far too innocently. 

Steve nodded along, but his face was also a too-careful mask on earnestness. 

"Are you having a dick measuring contest? Because as someone that's slept with both you, I can just tell you that Steve's bigger, and we can avoid the rest of this." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam said. A pause, then he grinned. "I want to see if I'm stronger than him now." 

"Do you remember that we had dinner plans?" 

Steve and Sam shared a look. They wanted to cancel their date to keep doing this. If he was anyone else, he would've gotten annoyed or maybe offended, but as it stood, he thought it was funny-- and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to know the end results, both as a member of the team and as their boyfriend so he knew who to tease about being weaker. 

Tony snorted. "You have fun with that, then. I'll be in the 'shop if you need me, but don't need me; I'll be busy." 

"Then why bother to offer?" Sam asked. 

"Just in case there is an emergency," Tony said with a shrug. "But if you go out of your way to make an emergency, I'm going to ignore you." 

"How would you know?" 

"I've got an all-seeing Jarvis in my corner." Tony headed for the door. "Have fun, try not to break yourselves." 

“Don’t forget to eat something!” Steve called after him. 

“You’ve got bigger things to worry about right now, man,” Sam said with a grin. 


End file.
